


Hosed

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: New recruits and cleaning.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hosed

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'back to front'

Athrun stared at the new recruits as they stared back at him. He didn't want to repeat himself, but he was half-afraid he was going to have to. Who did they think washed the mobile suits? Who did they think was going to wash the mobile suits from top to bottom, back to front, outside and in... Because someone had to do it and it was a wonderful way to learn-- 

"Dismissed to fetch buckets, sir?" one of the new recruits finally managed. 

Oh. Right... He'd forgotten that Orb was more formal than ZAFT and... 

"And hoses and brushes, too."


End file.
